Erik's Laptop 2
by L.M.T.G
Summary: I'm baaaacckkk...and so is Erik's Laptop. Erik now enters the WWW...See what he finds.


A/N: Woo,guess who's back all? BWAHA. ME! Fear me! ...uh.. I mean.. ^.^ Glad to be back again. It's been quite a while,ain't it you guys? Sorry for not updating more,but I've been terribly busy. Now,as to this story,since the original was such a hit...I think I might just do a mini series of these. If ya want me to,you know what to do. Review review review!  
  
Raoul: *comes out in a cheerleading outfit with flash cards* R-E-V-I-E-W! Review review review! Woo! *jumps up*  
  
Erik: ..*looks..scared.*  
  
Christine: *hides under Erik*..o_o the Fop's at it again...  
  
L.M: Shut up and get to work on the fic.  
  
C.E.R: Okiday! ^.^ *scamper off*  
  
Erik: o.o Did I say okiday?  
  
Disclaimer: Almost forgot this thing...I still don't own a damn thing.  
  
****  
  
Erik learns the meaning of the word 'cyber'.  
  
Erik: Aol..No wonder it's number two...It's shitty. *glaring softly at his computer* Alright...back to the internet...*'click!'* Msn.com? Microsoft..?  
  
Raoul: *sitting right beside him on a chair,spinning* WEEE!!! ^.^!!!  
  
Erik: *stops it with his foot,nearly knocking him out of it*...Shut up,please.  
  
Raoul: *yelps and flops forward,then blinks as an Im pops up*ooooo..What's 'cyber' mean?  
  
Erik: o_o What? *looks back at the screen* 'Sweetnsxybaby69: Do you want to cyber with me?' ...cyber?  
  
Raoul: I dunno.. ^.^ Tell her yes!  
  
Erik: ....*stares at the computer,slowly typing in 'yes'. Almost with trepidation,considering Foppy Poodle Boy told him to.*  
  
Sweetnsxybaby69: O yah babey. So how long r u?  
  
Erik: O_O WHAT?!  
  
Raoul: *leans over,typing* ^.^ 3. inches. I'm so proud.  
  
Erik: ..That's sad even for you..  
  
Raoul: *blinks at him*..I wouldn't be talking if I were you..Christine told me-  
  
Erik: O.O; What did Christine tell you?!  
  
Raoul: She saw you going potty..and..  
  
Erik: *turns bright red* Oh dear God...  
  
Raoul: Well she said you've only got a wittle bit...  
  
Erik: ....Type. Before. I. Kill. You.  
  
Sweetnsxybaby69:...Can we make tht 12?  
  
Raoul: Ok.   
  
Sweetnsxybaby69: So liek what r u doin to me?  
  
Erik: ....Getting ready to-  
  
Raoul: ^.^ Typing to you! Isn't it fun?  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Christine: ....Meg...I don't think they're getting it...  
  
Meg: I think Erik is..  
  
Christine: But..Erik doesn't have a perverse bone in his body!  
  
Meg: ...*snickers* Maybe not IN his body but-  
  
Christine: *whips out the sledgehammer threateningly* Say it.  
  
Meg: o.o; That's okay.  
  
Christine: So..what do we do next?  
  
Meg: ....Let's see....ah. 'No u idot. I don mean that. I mean are u gropin me.'  
  
PhanFop: Yesh! ^.^  
  
Christine: O.o no he's not....  
  
Meg: Shut up..this is getting good...o.o  
  
PhanFop: Right on the bew-  
  
Christine: T_T RAOUL!  
  
Back with Erik and Fop the Poodle...  
  
Raoul: ^.^ I learned that offa friend of mine! Tee hee!  
  
Erik: Christ,did you just say 'tee hee'?  
  
Raoul: ^.^ I know. This fic is getting worse and worse,isn't it?  
  
Erik: ...Yes.  
  
L.M: *clears throat*  
  
Erik: o.o No.  
  
L.M:*pats his head* Good boy.  
  
Erik: *flinches in time with the patting*  
  
Sweetnsxybaby69: So do u wanna do it here or later  
  
Erik: *types* Later.  
  
Sweetnsxybaby69: Y  
  
Erik: Because.  
  
Sweetnsxybaby69: ...  
  
Erik: ....? What does '...' mean?  
  
Squall (FF8 dude): *walks over* ....... ...... ........... .... ....!  
  
Raoul: *nods as Squall walks off* I now know the infinite wisdom of ...   
  
Erik: ....Wisdom?...Fop?  
  
Random Phan girl: *runs around in circles in the background,screaming* It's the end of the world as we know it! Poodle boy knows something! AHHHHH!!!!! *She runs off,crashing through a brick wall*  
  
Erik: O.o Okay then.  
  
Raoul: ^.^ .....! ..... .....?  
  
Erik: ...What?  
  
Raoul: I SAID, .....! ..... .....?  
  
Erik:...I don't understand idiot.  
  
Raoul: ...How have you been talking to me this whole time then?  
  
Erik: I have no clue. t_t get back to typing.  
  
Raoul: How old r u...? ...O.o is that our 1800's age,or our age now..?  
  
Erik: ...Don't ask her that.  
  
Raoul: ...Ooopsies...  
  
Erik:...*flings out the punjab,strangles Raoul,kicks his corpse under a rug* As I was saying...'I am 28 years old.'  
  
At Christine and Meg's...  
  
Meg: *is tied to a chandelier* HELP MEEEEE  
  
Christine: ^.^ Never insult Erik's typing. *blinkies at his reply* You are not.  
  
PhanFop: HOW do you know that?!  
  
Christine: o.o Ooopsies...  
  
PhanFop signed off at 1:30pm  
  
Christine: DAMN! Here I almost got some good Phantom lovin' doin' the digital get down thang and-  
  
Meg: We're not in that ghetto phic.  
  
Christine: ....o.o right.  
  
Meg: ...Let me down now?  
  
At Erik's...  
  
Erik: ...I...think I've had enough of my laptop today....   
  
Sesame St. Characters turn up: And what have we learned today Mr. Phantom?  
  
Erik: (1) Cybering is evil.  
  
SSC: Yes?  
  
Erik: (2) L.M gets more warped with every phic she writes. God forbid she stick around to number 100.  
  
SSC: ...We all already knew that.  
  
Erik: (3)...^.^ Fops die easy!  
  
All: *cheer*  
  
A/n: That was...the cheesiest thing I've ever written. *shudders and washes self vigriously* Anyway,Reviews are loved. My beloved Reviewees get included in next fic if you're niceee.... 


End file.
